Deadly stalker
by lizbridge
Summary: Jou's an up and coming singer acquires a deadly stalker who kills anyone who gets in his way, so the gang hires a world renowned assassin with the name of Seto Kaiba to protect him.


Deadly stalker

A scream was heard on the top floor of an apartment building over flowing into night. Waking up a young blond singer with honey colored eyes.

The young blond sat up in bed looking franticly around grabbing the blankets close to his chest. Fingers gripping so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The darkness of the night covered everything like a thick wool blanket seeming to smother any light that might have come through his window.

Slowly pulling his feet out from under his blankets and on to the cold wood floor. The singer eased out of bed an stumbled the five feet toward this dresser knowing her always left a candle and match there just in case of blackouts.

Lighting the candle the blond approached the spiral staircase that lead from his bedroom to the uncertainty of his still dark living room. The candle grew dimmer as the darkness seemed to be eating away at his light almost as if saying only evil belonged here. He approached his destination step buy step. His delicate feet gently touched the hard chilling floor.

Breathing heavily as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. Holding out his hand he reached out blindly into the barely lit room trying to find a switch to turn on his mind blanking of the floor plan of his apartment.

The blonds feet felt something wet glided under them as his hand found a light switch on the wall.

Hazel eyes saw that one of his assistance was on the ground dead bleeding through a gash in his head. Standing there staring he took a few steps back and collapsed onto his knees his face frozen in shock. Reaching down his finger tips touched the blood and brought it up to his face to see it more clearly. The scent of blood found its way in to his nostrils and as it hit his lungs he began to hyperventilate crying out with gasps of emotional pain.

the phone broke the still air as it rang and he whipped his head around and getting some hair in his crying eyes making them sting. Flinching he pulled on the hair letting it fall back in place the phone rang again even louder in the blonds ears.

Crawling over to the phone he reached onto the table and answered between hiccups and soft sobs, "...Hello?"

Heavy breathing could be heard over the phone before the man spoke in a soft whispered tone. "Katsuya, stay away from him."

Katsuya heard the dial tone and his eyes widened looking at the corps before him. Looking at the phone his hands shook as he started to dial a number that he thought he would never call. If he were truly thinking like himself he might have called someone else but with his brain on autopilot this number was all he could think of.

Holding the phone to his ear he silently prayed for someone to pick up.

"Speak."

The short command made Katsuya jump and stop breathing. Gathering himself up as best he could he said, "Hello? Mr. Kaiba? It's just me... I just wanted to tell you", choking back a sob he began in a whisper, "You were right I need ya help."

Hearing a distant sound over the phone Katsuya held his breath till a voice came back on the phone, "I'll be over in ten. Don't move mutt."

Deciding to do just that he leaned against the table that held up the telephone. Pulling his knees up into his chest he sat there stunned looking at the lifeless corps before him. Who could have done this to another person he thought. Who could would be willing to lose his humanity by killing another person?

Burring his face into his knees Jounouchi sobbed uncontrollably. He thought back to a couple of days ago.

flashback

Yugi and Jounouchi were sitting in there own little corner in the smoky café. It mas midmorning the perfect time to have brunch Jounouchi favorite snack time.

The sun seemed to have been smiling directly at them because they were soaked in the sunlight of the upcoming afternoon.

"Jou we are all worried about you. This stalker doesn't seem to want to go away." Yugi said with concern. His eyes looking at Jou with desperation saying listen to me I want you to be safe

"Don't worry Yug. You know Noah my manager says that all the big stars have them. There called "The Media"." Jou announced as he laughed lightly at his own joke. He held his head up with his hand and smiled at Yugi as if this were no big deal.

"Jou this isn't the media,"Yugi said with a sigh. Taking in a deep breath he continued on with a little more power in his voice, " And that's why all of us meaning your FRIENDS, have unmannerly decided for you to hire a body guard of some type." Yugi flinched slightly at seeing the look on his friends face change from happy to enraged.

"What!" Jou yelled outraged, slamming his hands down on the table, "How could you go behind my back like that and do some thing like this? The guy just calls me every once and a while. It's no big deal. Yug' I'm upset you would do this!"

Shocked Yugi just sat there for a while. Coming back to his senses Yugi yelled, "Oh my god Jou! Really? Have you already forgotten the time when he when in to your apartment at night and left you a note saying "you're gorgeous when you sleep". It's gotten out of hand!!" Yugi's cheeks flared red with infuriation. How could his friend be so dense? This was turning in to a serious life or death matter very fast and he was acting all childish about it. "Jounouchi Katsuya, you are accepting our help weather you like it or not! In fact your body guard is coming this afternoon to your apartment right after your recording session, so leave as early as you can."

Yugi then slammed a twenty down to pay for his coffee on the table and stormed out. Jou sat stunned as his short tricolor hair friend make people flinch as he shoved them out of the way. For such a short fellow he sure did pack a punch he thought.

.............

Two sixteen in the afternoon Jou waved to his security as they opened the door to his apartment for him. Smiling as widely as Texas he walked in to his living room throwing down his keys on the coffee table in front of his couch he grabbed the remote for the radio and turned on some oldies. Rescue Me was just starting to play.

Completely for getting about the meeting he was supposed to have with the "bodyguard" he started to sing along adding his own sweet melody. Jou was so excited about his up coming tour. His band was called Desert Rose. When they first got signed they were just a bunch of boys showing their stuff. As time past their manager Noah decided to put each boy in to a different band.

At first they were all against it completely. But soon they realized that at least they were doing what they loved the most. Besides in the end they all ended up in their element. So it wasn't so difficult to express themselves anymore. Jou ended up singing whiny boy shit. But since he liked his band even thought he barley got to see them at this point in time with all the laying down the tracks separately, and he got to write his some own music it became more than acceptable.

Closing his eyes he began to dance swawing his hips to the beat as well as sing. "Can't you see that I need you baby? Can't you see that's I'm lonely? Rescue me."

As he twirled around he felt him self being forcefully spun by his arm into the arms of a stranger. His back was now to the strangers chest.

Jou stopped singing immediately frozen in fear and ready to fight as the music went on with out him. "Take me baby, love me baby, need me baby."

As Jou struggled against the other mans grip trying to pull away but finding that he was quite vulnerable. Jou heard a light chuckle from behind him.

"Don't stop on my account pup." said a sensual voice that came from the man as he breathed into Jou's ear. The man swayed side to side with the rhythm of the song still playing. "Now you see if I was the stalker then I could have you any way I wanted at this point. You should be more careful." The man said as he spun Jou out of his arms still keeping a strong grip on Jou's hand.

Standing in front of him was a gorgeous man with perfect brown hair a gravity defying dark blue trench coat and ice chilled eyes. Jou found that the strangers grip on his hand was unbreakable as he tried to tug beck his arm a look of panic and defiance on his face.

Keeling down on one knee he forcefully brought Jou's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly then looked him in the eye and said, "Hello pup, my name is Seto Kaiba the assassin your friends hired for your protection."

Jou's eyes shot open. "You're a what?" he basically shouted.

Kaiba raised a brow with a smirk on his face and said, "An assassin, is that a problem Pup?" he raised him self gracefully keeping hold of Jou's hand refusing to let go.

Jou looked him over deciding instantly that he didn't like this man and his mannerisms. Clearing his throat the blond spoke, "Listen Mr.... Whatever. I'm sorry but whoever lead you to believe that I needed help was wrong. I can take care of my self." Jou looked confidently up in to Kaiba's eyes that seem to be filled with amusement.

Jou raised his eyebrows and had a sower look on his face.

"Is that so? Then you heard me open the door talk with the security and march up right behind you quite loudly in fact?"Kaiba asked.

Looking to the floor Jou blushed a bright red with embarrassment . Not sure if it was from rage or embarrassment he tried miserably to respond, "Well not r.." cut off buy a finger pressed against his lips Kaiba stepping in very close pulling Jou in by his hand he still kept in his grip.

Looking smug Kaiba responded with, "Exactly my point pup. You. Need. Me."

The songs words interrupted anything else Kaiba had to say, but as they listened Jou began to blush with what he passed off as rage. "Come on and take my hand. Come on baby and be my man. Cause I need you. Cause I want you."

Before the song could go on Jou dragged his hand out of the assassin grip as Kaiba was chuckling at the perfect timing, grabbed the remote and turned the radio off.

Looking back at the brunet he said, "I don't know who gave you this ego trip, but you might want to let some hot air out or your head might pop!" He glared up at Kaiba with all he was worth while crossing his arms over his chest taking a defensive pose.

Kaiba's playful side seemed to have run out for as soon as the words left Jou's lips the air around them seemed to shift as Kaiba gase grew sharped and his body hardened and the assassin came out " If a Mutt like you thinks he can do this all on his own then fine but let the first blood be on your hands"

As swiftly as Kaiba came he left with out noise it was like for Jou he might have imagined it all for it seemed so odd to him that anything like that could ever happen.

The phone rang and Jou flinched at the sound before laughing at himself and reaching over for the phone.

"Hello?" Jou answered the phone as he sat down on the living room couch.

"Who was that?" a voice harshly asked into the phone.

Tensing all his mussels up Jou sat strait in the couch, "Who is this? Why are you calling?"

Hearing deep breaths come through the phone the voice began to get irritated. "Who was that Katsuya?"

Cringing at the sound of the voice Jou replied, "It was no one now tell me why you're calling!"

Jou heard a possessive growl over the telephone, "Stay away from him."

End chapter

A/N _please read_.

Disclaimer: lets see I should say that I don't own any thing that includes Yu-gi-ho. And I am making no money off of this

Um the actual idea is not mine I was looking through some challenges and later on decided to do this one. If it's your idea just tell me I'll give you credit for my whole story if ya want.

...OK so its been a while since I looked at this. I can hopefully say I have grown as a writer so I have decided to just re right the entire thing and take it up to what I believe the new par is for me. I hope you all understand. I will finish this and I will be proud of it. Thank you very much and any advise will be taken in and appreciated.

Liz formally AliceandFiby


End file.
